


Grace découvre

by Bruniblondi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know how to tag this story, M/M, implied bottom!steve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>et ça l'arrange bien</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace découvre

**Author's Note:**

> j'ai eu cette idée hier soir en discutant avec Oraneg-Sanguine, c'est donc tout sa faute ^^  
> et aussi, dans cette histoire, Grace est plus âgée que dans la série, environ 15 ou 16 ans :D

Grace Williams est inquiète. Mais genre, vraiment très inquiète. Pour vous donner une idée de son degré d’inquiétude, imaginez que soudain on annonce que la fin du monde est pour dans les 15 prochaines minutes. Voilà, elle est inquiète à ce point-là.

Et que ce passe-t-il pour qu’elle soit inquiète comme ça ? Elle a tué quelqu’un ? Vendu de la drogue ? Est enceinte ?? A part pour le dernier, le reste n’est que de la gnognotte à côté de ce qu’elle a fait. Parce que, voyez-vous, elle est la fille de Danny Williams, inspecteur à la brigade d’intervention spéciale de l’île d’Hawaii, le 5-0. Et quand on connaît Danny Williams, on sait qu’elle a raison de s’inquiéter.

Danny « Danno » Williams est une drama-queen/mère juive/maman poule à lui tout seul. Et le fait que tous les mots pouvant décrire son paternalisme envers sa fille soient féminins n’est que pur hasard. En tout cas, son père va lui sortir le grand jeu. Pire, il va jouer le tragédien lors de la scène finale de la mort de son personnage et tirer des larmes aux pierres. 

Elle n’a rien fait de répréhensible pourtant. Enfin, aux yeux de la loi et de toute autre personne, ça n’a rien de répréhensible. Danno ne verra pas ça de cette façon.

Tout ça pour expliquer dans quel état d’esprit se trouve la jeune fille quand elle arrive devant la porte de la maison de son père ce jour-là. Devant la porte, elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de mettre la main sur la poignée dans l’intention évidente, mais pas moins réticente, d’ouvrir le battant et d’annoncer son entrée. Toutefois, elle ne va pas plus loin que poser la main sur la poignée. Des bruits étranges s’échappent de la maison et elle fronce les sourcils. Tournant la tête, elle avise le camion de son oncle Steve et se demande si la présence du militaire est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour elle. Certes, oncle Steve va probablement aider à ce que son père garde la tête froide, ou aussi froide que possible quand on s’appelle Danny Williams, mais en même temps, il peut très bien se liguer contre elle. Et face aux deux hommes, elle n’a aucune chance. Absolument aucune.

N’empêche que les bruits qu’elle entend sont étranges. Ce ne sont pas des cris ou des bruits de disputes, même si ce serait plutôt vraisemblable, les deux étant parfois pire que chien et chat. C’est quand elle entend le bruit que fait quelque chose en verre se briser qu’elle finit par entrer. S’ils s’entretuent alors qu’elle est juste derrière la porte et qu’elle pourrait faire quelque chose, elle ne se le pardonnera jamais.

Ce que Grace découvre quand elle entre en trombe dans le salon la laisse bouche bée et la fait trébucher légèrement. Devant ses yeux écarquillés, une trainée de vêtements guide ses yeux jusqu’à deux hommes enlacés. Enfin, enlacés, autant qu’ils peuvent l’être quand Steve est dos à Danny et que…

Oh Mon Dieu !

Grace se tourne avec un petit bruit de détresse, pendant que son père hurle et que Steve enfonce son visage dans un des coussins du canapé, comme si ça pouvait soit le planquer, soit changer la situation. Son geste n’est pas très clair.

               - Grace ! Hurle Danny. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ??

               - J’habite aussi ici ! S’insurge la jeune fille en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

C’est bon, le voie est libre, ou plutôt son innocence est sauve, son père est pudiquement couvert par un pantalon qui n’a pas franchement l’air à lui et Steve a stratégiquement placé un coussin sur lui. 

               - Ne fais pas ta maline avec moi ! Contre le policier. Tu ne devais pas rentrer avant 16h !

               - Et il est 16h15 !! 

Oui, elle vient de balancer qu’elle est en retard, mais elle compte sur la situation pour que ça passe plus ou moins…

               - Tu as 15 minutes de retard ! Tu étais où ? Avec qui ? Je te jure Grace !

… Inaperçu. Bon ça, c’est raté. 

Steve décide d’intervenir.

               - Danno, laisse la…

Il ne peut pas aller plus loin.

               - Ah toi, ne t’en mêle pas ! S’écrit Danny en se tournant vers lui. C’est de ta faute, c’est toi qui m’a distrait. 

               - Il ne me semble pas t’avoir entendu te plaindre, commente simplement le militaire avec un sourire suffisant. 

               - Oh, c’est ça, grimace le policier, soit fier de toi et de tes idées. En attendant, ma fille, MA FILLE ! nous a surpris en pleine action. 

Alors, on peut dire ce qu’on veut de Grace. Qu’elle est douce, gentille et probablement un peu naïve du fait de la surprotection que son père a envers elle, mais elle n’est pas stupide, merci bien. Elle sait ce que son père et son oncle étaient occupés à faire. Elle décide que peut-être elle peut jouer sur la culpabilité que son père ressent probablement à cet instant.

               - Tu sais Danno, commence-t-elle, je m’attendais à mieux que ça, venant de toi. Je veux dire, il me faudra surement des années de thérapie rien que pour enlever ces images de ma tête. 

Danny perd aussitôt son attitude à la limite de l’agressivité et s‘avance vers la jeune fille, une expression inquiète mais tendre sur le visage.

               - Grace, ma chérie, dit-il en posant la main sur son épaule, tu sais que je t’aime, pas vrai ? Je sais que tu ne t’attendais pas à découvrir que ton père est… Enfin que Steve et moi sommes ensemble et surtout pas de cette façon, mais il n’y a pas de raison d’être traumatisée. Steve et moi nous aimons et ça n’a rien de répréhensible. 

               - Oh ça, je sais, coupe-t-elle.

Si elle ne le fait pas maintenant, elle est bonne pour un cours intensif sur l’amour n’a pas de couleur, de sexe ou de frontière. Et autant un autre jour, elle écouterait avec délice et même, participerait activement, aujourd’hui, elle a autre chose à faire.

               - Je ne parle pas de ça, assure-t-elle. Ce n’est pas que vous soyez ensemble qui me traumatise, parce que si vous voulez mon avis, c’est pas trop tôt. Non, c’est… J’ai vu mon père et mon oncle en pleine action !! Des années de thérapie !!! 

Elle pose à son tour la main sur le bras de Danno et lui dit calmement :

               - Je vais aller dans ma chambre pour essayer de me remettre. Nous en discuterons demain. 

Puis elle s’éloigne dignement dans le couloir. Avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre, elle s’exclame :

               - Au fait, j’ai un petit-ami !

Et claque la porte. 

Danny reste un instant interloqué, avant de se reprendre et d’aller tambouriner à la porte de la jeune fille.

               - Grace ! Ouvre cette porte ! Comment ça, tu as un petit-ami ? Grace Williams, ouvre immédiatement cette porte ! 

Steve se laisse retomber en arrière sur le canapé, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

On peut dire que la gamine l’a bien pris, non ?


End file.
